Time for a change
by lovely123
Summary: Rin,Kagome,Ayume,Sango are the number one hit band called broken cycle. But after a hard day of work what happens when they get home a 4 unexpected visitors are there and how will there kept secret for seven years be reveled.sesrin kaginu sangmir ayamkog
1. Chapter 1

**Omg this is my third fic. I hope you guys like it tell me if you do!!!!!! I love reviews…**

**Thanx Lovely123**

**Sessy: really calm down women**

**Lovely123: Fuk off sessy I WANT REVIEWS!**

**Sessy: Damnit women you aint gotta yell.**

**Lovely123: RIN SESSY"S BEING MEAN TO ME **

**Rin: Really now is he **

**Lovely123:yes (smiling)**

**Rin: sessy say sorry  
Sessy: Hell NO!!**

**Rin: I SAID SAY SORRY NOW SESSHOMARU.**

**Sessy: runs behind lovely123 and say sorry sorry sorry please don't let her kill me**

**Rin: please review…**

____________________________________________________________

I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. Or songs. Oh and 1 more thing all the boyz are demons. hahahahahaha weirdo. lol

Enjoy.

Friday!

News channel five Mark Thompson here. Today I bring shocking news I've been informed that our number 1 hit band broken cycle, has finally chosen to show there identity's and guess were u wont believe it. At the Tashiki manor Party tonight hosted by the Tashiki brothers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Tashiki, and friends Miroku Himaru, and Koga Wolf. So finally people after producing there music for 7 straight years we are finally going to know there identity's. But that's not all I have also been informed that they will be singing these two songs at the party I remember, and gotta get my heart back. This grounding breaking party

Which I believe will be the hottest party of the year will be starting at 9:30 tonight. So for all you lucky people that are invited better be prepared for these mind blowing four voices of the century. While the rest of those who aren't sit at home and do nothing. Well thanks for channeling in I'm mark now take it Cindy. Thanks. (click)

Damn were on every damn news channel it is says Rin.

Kagome looks up at rin and says "Yup wat did you expect we are finally showing are selves I mean come on who wouldn't be broadcasting it". Rin throws a pillow at kagome's head and says shut up big head.

Hey my head is not big kagome yells

yeah that's wat u keep telling yourself.

Wateva you just made u don't look like me.

Yeah rite kagome I would never want a head that……. pillow connects with here face

Hahahaha rin gets up pillow in hand I know you don't want to start a pillow fright kags.

Of course I do rin,

Well get ready kagome takes off running.

Hey wat puff hahaha wat the hell rin,

sorry sango you got in the way.

Well than pow

hey I said it was a accident. Yeah well I'm bored so hey. Fuming she launches her pillow at sango only for her to duck and it connects with ayume's head. Turning slowly ayume glares at rin "hey wat was that for she yells. "It was mint for sango" said person was trying hard not to laugh at her best friends face. "Wats so damn funny ayume yells. nothing ayume its just your all red and bust out laughing hahahahaha." "Shut up throwing a pillow at sango who gets a pillow connected to her face. I can't believe you threw a ahhh ducks. Yeah you beta duck I'll get you my pretty and your little dog to. Sango gets up wat dog. I don't know it just went with wat I was saying. Umm weirdo. Oh shut up. Laughs are you mad no I'm not cuz I now I'm not weird. Yeah ok whatever you say. Ayume sighs guys I'm hungry, yeah me to says rin well how bout kagome we are not going to mina's. pouting why because we've been there for the last 4 days. So with her arms crossed so were not going rin than says how bout the unity café. Great that's were well go ok kags yeah whatever as long as I eat I'm starving. Yeah come on grabs there coats wait who's driving, um sango sighs I will, ok than lets go. Leaves house and heads to sango's to there garage were there 8 cars are located umm how bout we take my Lincoln Navigator. Alrite, ( car description: all black with two purple dragons on each side blowing fire.)

20 min's later.

Pulls into the café' s parking lot and parks. Wow we haven't been here in a long time yup since….silence well since are last time in Tokyo. Yeah your rite it's been 7 years yup, I wonder if everything still looks the same, I mean it should shouldn't it, well maybe I mean like you said ayume it's been 7 years maybe some things have yeah maybe. Walks into café and sits at the window booth. Yup something's changed wat all these damn people. Oh anyway do you see the waiter kags he is so right for you. Kagome looks at said waiter yeah I must admit he is sexy but he's just not my type sango. Wateva. Hey look he's coming are way, Hi my names Levin can I take your order. Rin stands up well you can take there's I have to go to the lady's room ok then rin walks off in the direction of the restrooms wat can I get the rest of you lady's ayume speaks first I'll have the double cheese burger with onion rings with a cherry coke, ok and you kagome orders next I'll have the chilli dog with the chill cheese fries and a sprit, all rite and you miss I'll have a double cheese burger with chili cheese fries and a coke, she than looks over and see's kagome staring out the window, oh and you see her points at kagome she wants you number so on your way back bring that to ok…. Sure be rite back with your food ladies. At that moment rin comes back and sits down hey kag's wats wrong ignoring her she say's sango how could you do that I told you he wasn't my type oh and wats your type kag's not him ayume than buts in you shoulda kept ya mouth closed sango oh shut up reddie wat the hell you just call me you heard me oh I know u aint talking bitch… (meanwhile)

Rin has the biggest vein popping at the side of her head as she clearly notices her 3 best friends are making a scene and everybody is watching them argue like maniac's when rin get's up and yells at them but she doesn't notice when four new people walk in the café and sits in the corner opposite of them and watches there every move shut the hell up all three of you your embarrassing me god damnit waiter comes and sits there food down rin turns to him she does not want ya number got it get it and love it ok yes ma'am woul..d you like something yes a double cheese burger with two sides of fries aright I'll be rite back yeah. Rin you scared the people yeah wateva just eat. They began eating and talking waiter than brings the food thank you your welcome enjoy your meal, rin begins eating when she feels a stare on her so she turn and who does she see staring at her with a heated glaze but none other than Sesshomaru she stands up and yells to the waiter 'check please' the waiter than goes to get the check.

Kagome looks up and says Rin what's wrong. She sit back down and looks at kagome and says pointing at sesshomaru and says them. The girls look in the direction of rin's finger and say lets go waiter come with the check sango snatches and lays the money on the table. Rin looks back in the direction of sesshomaru and says there coming lets go and they ran out the café and into the parking lot OMG I can't believe they saw us. Yeah says rin than she hears some one yell 'kagome wait' rin looks back OMG there coming and they run to the car when rin says hurry sango there running. Sango than says its open get in the jump in the car.

Damn sango can I get all my body in the car.

Yeah if you want fluffy back there to get you.

Alright I get your point.

Wat ever lets just get home before the catch us.

Yeah I agree with sango rin I don't want inuyasha no were near me im not ready u.

I thought u said

kagome cuts her off yeah ima be ready when I have to sing not before.

Ok I get it.

____________________________________________________________

That all for now please review.

Lovely123: if not I'll kill sessy. hehe

Sessy: WHAT!

Lovely: hey don't yell

Sessy: you just said you'll kill me

Lovely123: so what

Sessy: Rin she said she's going to kill me.

Rin: Lovely123 did you

Lovely123: yes

Rin: r u

Lovely123:maybe But NOT OF I GET REVIEWS!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Lovely123: well I guess I cant kill sessy oh well.

I want to say thanks to my first three reviewer's

Luvur4inuyasha

Zemire

Sesshyrinlove92

Thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!! (jumping up and down.) Lamo

____________________________________________________________

Home.!

They get home and rushes into the house but as soon as they close the door the phone begins to ring.

Rin yells "I'll get it". Runs to pick up the phone.

Rin: hello

Hi rin

Rin: oh hi mom

Mom: well I have some good news and some bad news.

Rin: well what happened

Mom: Um how do I explain this

Rin: just say it mom

Mom: well theboysmissedyouguyssoisentthemtheretoseeya'llcuzimeanitsbeentwomonthssinceya'llwentback.

Rin: wat mom slow down and say that one more time

Mom: Well the boys missed you guys so I sent them there to see ya'll cuz I mean it's been two months since ya'll went back .

Rin: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

Mom: hehe well bye now (click)

Rin: MOM….en en en. (click)

Rin pov:

I cant believe my son is here wat am I going to do. Rin gets snapped out of her thoughts when she here's someone scream " WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!!!!!!" rin sign's and yells back up the stairs "everybody living room now" she than walk's into the living room awaiting her family when she hears running down the stairs and hears kagome say " rin how'd they why are they" rin lifts her hand up and say's smiling "they missed us so mom sent them here". signing rin walks over to the couch and sits down and say's " boyz we have to leave in a while because we have a performance o do at a party so ima have to call a babysitter. Ayume than says " hey Lisa can give us her baby sitter" Kagome jumps up and says "yeah I'll call her" gets up and goes to her phone and dials Lisa's number " RING RING

Lisa: hello

Kagome: hey lisa it's kagome

Lisa: oh hey wats up

Kagome: um I was wondering if I could get your babysitter's number we kinda need one to night.

Lisa: really why u guys don't have kids.

Kagome: yeah I know it's just that we have are cousins over and there only 7

Lisa: well in that case yeah u can let me get it

Kagome: get thanks you're the best

Lisa: I know I am but its 5506347

Kagome: ok thanks so much Lisa what's her name?

Lisa: it's kiyeta bye.

Kagome" bye (click) well I got it"

Rin gets up great "call her and tell her we need her tonight".

Kagome signs and picks the phone up and dials her number RING RI

Kagome: hello is this kiyeta

Kiyeta: yes who's these

Kagome: oh my name's kagome im one of Lisa's friends and I as wondering if you could baby sit tonight for us.

Kiyeta: us?

Kagome: oh yeah me and my sisters live together with our sons

Kiyeta: how many kids

Kagome: 4 boys there all 7

Kiyeta: oh ok than I charge

10 dollar's a child and 10 dollar's a hour is that ok

Kagome: perfect um we need u here bye 8:30 ok

Kiyeta: ok than bye

Kagome: bye (click) she'll be here at 8:30 guys" she walks back over to the couch and sits don next to rin who than says " so boys it only six you wanna watch a movie"

"no we wanna play scene it so we can beat you guys again"

Rin growls at her son and says " not this time buddy bring it on mother's vs. sons".(one hour and 15 mins later)

Rin stretches and say " well the was fun even if we lost again to some seven year old boys" Ayume follow suits saying " yup your right we lose every time but its looking at the clock 7:15 we better get ready if we wanna be on time" rin goes to her son and says " Kahromaru honey since you're the oldest make sure they are nice and so are u when we leave" Kahromaru looks at his mother and says " really mother im the oldest by what 4 mins"

" yeah so what oldest is oldest is oldest and that's you so please be good" He signs and says " alright mother" rin hugs him and says "thank you" walks up the stairs to get ready. (a hour later) 8:27

Ok guys how to we look the turn to look at there mothers /aunts and says " beautiful" " aw thanks"

Rins outfit ( Black jeans with a blue silky button up shirt and a black jean button up suit jacket with blue eye shadow , Mac lip gloss, blue stilletto pumps and her hair was down to her butt in seduction curls.)

Ayume outfit ( Black jeans with a brown silky button up shirt and a black jean button up suit jacket with brown eye shadow , Mac lip gloss, brown stiletto pumps and her hair was in pig tails that were curled)

Kagome's outfit ( Black jeans with a red silky button up shirt and a black jean button up suit jacket with red eye shadow , Mac lip gloss, red stiletto pumps and her hair was in a pontail with two bangs in her face her hair is in seduction curls also)

Sango's outfit ( Black jeans with a purple silky button up shirt and a black jean button up suit jacket with purple eye shadow , Mac lip gloss, purple stiletto pumps and her hair was down in curls)

Ding dong rin signs "I'll get it and goes to the door 'who is it"

"um kiyeta im here to babysit"

Oh rin says and opens the door hi im rin"

Hi um am I late.

"no rin says your own time where about to leave'

Oh ok than were's the boys?

Ok follow me they walk into the living room ok the one with the short hair in the little pony tail is rinoku sango son she has the purple shirt on ,the one with the brown hair and green eyes kiyen ayume son she's the one with the brown shirt on ,the one with the silver hair she gets cut off when kiyeta says(um theres two with silver hair ma'am)

Rin giggles" I know but the one with the red shirt is yasha kagome's son she also has on a red shirt and the last one is Kahromaru my son and that's about it all our numbers is on the fridge call us if anything goes wrong."

Kiyeta than says " alright bye"

Rin waves and than runs out the door after the girls and say "wait up guys " kagome looks back and say's " come on slow poke" rin runs up and says "come on its 8:50 and gets into the car" (40 mins later)

____________________________________________________

Alright I want more reviews I hope u like this chapter !!!!

Sessy: ong she's really desprete rin.

Rin: that's not nice sessy she should get reviews she worked hard.

Sessy: yeah whatever

Lovely123: I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME FLUFFY-KUN( runs after sessy)

Sessy: damnit and runs

Rin: shakes here hand up date please ……


	3. Chapter 3 THE PARTY!

Sessy: well I guess you finally decided to update

Lovely123: shut it I've been busy!!!!!

Sessy: yeah right you're lazy

Lovely123: sessy shut before I shut it for you

Sessy: feisty aren't ya lovely

Rin: shut up and let her tell the story sessy

Sessy: ok damn it

(40 min later)

Rin pulls into the backstage parking lot. Rin signs 'ok guys let's get this show on the road' Getting out the car Rin stops and looks at her sisters and says 'guys are you sure your ready to do this' 'positive kagome says' they walk to the backstage entrance were they see there manger Mike standing next to his assistance. "mike were here yells Rin' ' girls thank god I thought you guys had backed out of this' Rin looks around 'no were here just a little late that's all but were ready to go' 'alright than your on in 15 so go freshen up and drink tea so your voices wont scratch' ' ok mike well be right back' they walk to the dressing room and sit down kagome goes and makes a pot of tea and sighs ' I wish I could just disappear right now I mean what are we doing here her guys' Rin stands up ' were facing our fears kagome, were doing this for us kags for us' kagome smiles ' I believe you Rin I'm just scared' Rin walks over to kagome and hugs here ' I know we all are but we can do this kags I know we can' Sango and ayame walks over and hugs kagome to when mike walks in and says 'girls lets go' they run out and stands behind the curtain when mike says' in 5 4 3 2 1 go' they walk on stage Rin waves at the crowd and picks up her mike and says 'hi everybody I know you haven't seen us in years but we want to let everyone know we missed them and that the first song were going to sing is I remember so here we go girls you ready' 'yeah' music starts

Rin:

Ohhh....  
Remember...  
Ohhh, I remember...  
I wanna know...

[rin]

Where were you when I said I loved you?  
And where were you when I cried at night?  
Waiting up, couldn't sleep without you.  
Thinking of all the times we shared.

[all together]

I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I screamed I hated you.  
But somehow deep inside I'm still loving you.  
I'm sad and lonely.

[kagome]

No one knew all the pain I went through.  
All the love I saved deep in my heart for you.  
Didn't know where I would go, where I would be.  
But you made me leave.  
And plus my heart it just,it kept telling me so.

[all together]

I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I screamed I hated you.  
But somehow deep inside I'm still loving you.  
So sad and lonely.

[sango]

There was nowhere else to go, oh.  
Nobody else to turn to, no.  
For the rest of my life, I promised myself I will love me first genuinely.

[all together]

I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I said I hated you.  
But somehow deep inside I'm still loving you.  
Sad and lonely.

[ayame]

I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
So sad and lonely, hey.  
I remember when I stormed out.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
I was sad and lonely.

Next beat starts

_[rin]_

I know where I went wrong when I loved you more then I loved myself.  
I would have done anything for you.  
(Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
And I learned when I realized you didn't love me the way that I loved you but now I know.  
It's hurts inside.  
(Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
Aye, Aye, aye.

_[all together]_

Got to get my heart back to the way it used to love.  
The way it used to be.  
And the way it used to feel.  
Before I fell in love.  
Fell in love wit you. (Aye)  
Got to get my heart back to the way it used to love. (Aye)  
The way it used to be.  
And the way it used to feel. (The way it)  
Before I fell in love.  
Fell in love wit you.

_[kagome]_

All I want is true love.  
Couldn't tolerate no more loving someone who couldn't learn to love somebody else.  
That's why my heart ain't been the same.  
Aye, Aye.  
I see right now where it's heading down.  
The same road I've seen before.  
But no one told me that it would hurt this way.  
And my life wouldn't be the same.  
That's why I got to get my heart back to...

_[all together]_

Got to get my heart back to the way it used to love. (The way it used to love)  
The way it used to be. (The way it used to be)  
And the way it used to feel. (The way it used to feel before I)  
Before I fell in love.  
Fell in love with you.

_[sango]_

You ain't gotta lie.  
You see me lookin fly.  
You want me on your arm.  
Well I ain't got the time.  
I've seen it all baby.  
I've been around the world and it's a cold game everywhere around the world.  
I've seen dudes get crossed up cuz they the realist. And all the realist dudes in the  
streets ain't got no feelings.  
It comes from being neglected and I'm so alone.  
I'm in my own zone tryna get my heart back.

_[all together]_

Got to get my heart back to the way it used to love. (Tryna get me heart back, hey)  
The way it used to be. (The way it)  
And the way it used to feel. (And the way it used to fell before I, aye)  
Before I fell in love.  
Fell in love wit you. (With you)

[ayame]

Got to get my heart back to the way it used to love. (I'm tryna get my heart, aye )  
The way it used to be. (Can you understand)  
And the way it used to feel. (How it used to be before I, hey)  
Before I fell in love.  
Fell in love wit you. (Oh)

The way I used to love baby.  
The way I used to be baby.  
The way I used to feel baby.  
Before I fell in love baby.

The way I used to love baby.  
The way I used to be baby.  
The way I used to feel baby.  
Before I fell in love baby.

[music fades]

rin looks into the crowd and says thanks everyone and steps back off the stage followed by the girls. 'wow I am so happy that's over now we can party hardy' ayame giggles rin looks at her and bust out laughing when mike comes out and says 'ok girls go what's the word they use oh yes it's "mingle"'. Rin stands up and says 'we will but girls lets not put our guards down you know there out there and will come to find us' 'we know rin relax we'll all be ok.

[2 hours later]

rin finds kagome and the girls and says ' phew I can not believe I've ducked and dodged thee Sesshomaru Tashiki. You can't believe we cant either kagome laughs ' shit every time I seen silver I went the other way' rin laughs 'I think we all did shit' Rin stops laughing and says but guys lets go see mike about our new schedule since we can know use our real pictures. Sango smiles ' I bet that man is so excited about this whole thing' ayame smiles ' oh I just bet he is' they move through the crowd when they finally spot mike in the corner talking to a few women rin smiles 'oh this is great MIKE' he turns ' What do you guys need' Rin smiles 'we need next weeks schedule please' mike whistles 'oh of course well at

MONDAY: at 10 am you have a news conference at Tokyo hall Next you have a photo shoot appointment at Tokyo inc at 12:30 than by 2 you have to be back at the studio with new songs prepared to record than by three you'll have the rest of the day to your selves. Rin groans ' not really the boys are here' mike frowns 'what there not with your mom' rin shakes her head 'nope they proclaim they missed us' mike laughs 'really now they said that' rin smiles' yup they did so were heading home to our kids but thanks for the new info mike' he waves ; my pleasure'

[some where else in the party]

'look sesshomaru we can't keep watching them mingle and dodge us like were not here damnit' inuyasha sneers. Sesshomaru glares at inuyasha and says ' shut it you ungrateful half breed' inuyasha sneers ' what did you just say to me Mr.-i-don't-give-a-fuck-about-the-world. ' shut up you filthy mutt' 'fuck you ice king I think I understand why rin left you high and dry you're a fucking asshole'. Sesshomaru grabs him by the neck and says ' this sesshomaru has dealt with enough of you talking now little brother either shut up or I'll rip your tongue out understand' sesshomaru squeezes his neck harder when inuyasha whispers a 'yes'. Sesshomaru than begins to walk to the entrance of the house………………………………………..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know don't you just hate a cliffe

But im getting tired so see you in a week.

Sessy: ya weve heard that before haven't we lovely123

Lovely123: why do I have to deal with him RIN

Rin: yes

Lovely123: please get him he's giving me a migraine

Rin: sessy lets go leave reviews!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: confession

Yay new chappie so happy I could update so soon

Sessy: I know im surprised

Shut it sessy I swear I'll hurt you this time

Rin: sesshomaru leave her be she's trying

Sessy: grumbles whatever

Any way on with the story

Recap: [some where else in the party]

'look sesshomaru we can't keep watching them mingle and dodge us like were not here damnit' inuyasha sneers. Sesshomaru glares at inuyasha and says ' shut it you ungrateful half breed' inuyasha sneers ' what did you just say to me Mr.-I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-the-world. 'shut up you filthy mutt' 'fuck you ice king I think I understand why rin left you high and dry you're a fucking asshole'. Sesshomaru grabs him by the neck and says ' this sesshomaru has dealt with enough of you talking now little brother either shut up or I'll rip your tongue out understand' sesshomaru squeezes his neck harder when inuyasha whispers a 'yes'. Sesshomaru than begins to walk to the entrance of the house………………………………………..[end of recap]

[girls]

rin signs and says " I can't wait to get our coats and get home I am so freakin tired it don't make no sense" kagome laughs and looks at rin and says " I think we all feel the same way" rin smiles and look towards the coat racks when she sees sesshomaru waiting right there rin stops and stares straight into golden amber eyes kagome bumps into and says " rin what the hell why'd you stop like that' rin points towards the coat racks and says "look" kagome turns and says " oh wow there waiting on us rin and we need our coats lets just get this over with" "ok girls lets go" they walk straight towards the boys and eeps pass them when sesshomaru grabs rin arm and says " we need to talk rin now" she turns and snatches her arm out of his hands and says "we have nothing to talk about to any of you for that manner now all of you move we need to get home" sesshomaru sighs and says 'none of you are going any were until you talk to us am I clear rin" she sneers and says " crystal we'll talk but you have fifth teen minutes and that's it after that were gone" sesshomaru nodes " fine boys proceed' they began to walk away rin turns to him and says " what do you want" he looks at her " follow me to the gardens' she moves pass him " whatever I don't care lets get this over with" they walk to the garden rin sits on the bench and looks at him and says " what do you want' he sits down and says " I want to know why you left rin" she stiffens and says quickly 'I didn't want to be with you anymore' he stands and says ' that's a lie I can smell it on you rin now tell me the truth why did you leave me I loved you more than life itself I want to know why I treated you like a queen and you left me WHY' she surges up and slaps him in the face and says ' loved me more than life itself that's a load of bullshit you never loved me at all I was a toy to you sesshomaru and you know it the only thing you love is your fucking self you cold hearted bastard' sesshomaru than yells 'silence you will show this sesshomaru respect when talking to him do you understand me rin' rin looks into his eyes and roughly pushes him onto the bench and says ' the only thing I understand is you're a cold heartless bastard and I never want to see you again so fuck off or better yet go fuck kagura I mean that's what you do best isn't it' she turns to storm off when she gets roughly spun around to face him and he says ' what the hell do you mean go fuck kagura I've never wanted her now damnit tell me why the fuck you left me rin' tears began to cascade down her face she says ' ok I'll tell you why I left but I need my sisters with me I know your brother and friends will want to know this to' sesshomaru lets her go and says ' ok I'll call inuyasha and tell him to get the others and come to the garden' rin turns and looks at the garden and says ' thank you' sesshomaru takes out his cell phone and dials inuyasha number

ring ring rin…

inuyasha: hello

Sesshomaru: call the others and come to the west gardens now

Inuyasha: why?

Sesshomaru: because I said so now get your ass over here [click]

Sesshomaru sighs ' rin come sit' 'no im ok I'd rather stand and wait' 'as you wish rin' she than moves closer to the gardens and plucks a rose and smiles when she hears running feet she turns and she's her sisters and drops the flower and runs towards them and hugs them she than looks at sango and says ' I told sesshomaru I would tell him why I left so that means telling why we all left' sango gasps and says ' rin are you sure you want to be the one to tell them' she shakes her head and says ' I do sango I feel we need to get this off our chest' ayame smiles and says ' than its ok with us and we'll be right there with you at all times ok' rin smiles and says 'ok lets get over there than' they began to walk towards them and when they get in front of them rin begins to say ' I know all of you want to know why we left all those years ago and im going to tell you because you see were all entangles into this together so here it goes…………………….

[Flashback]

Rinnnn yells kagome ' wat kagome' ' did you call and see if they left yet' 'no' 'well call' 'alright' she picks up the phone and dials sesshomaru's house number ring rin……

:hello

Rin: hi Mrs. Taski

Taski: oh hello rin how are you

Rin: fine um did the boys leave yet

Taski: why yes they did

Rin: really when

Taski: about fifth teen minutes ago

Rin: oh ok thank you bye [click]

She yells 'kagome they left already about fifth ten minutes ago' kagome runs down the stairs and says 'what and inuyasha didn't cal me oh when I see him he's so dead for that well girls lets go to the airport'

[ 15min later]

God ayame we could have been here 5 min ago if you just didn't have to have rally's' ayame rolls her eyes and says ' look kagome I was starving I needed food ok' she laughs and says ' whatever ayame lets just get in there' they get out the car and walk into the airport when sango says ' does anyone see them cuz I sure as hell don't see um' rin looks around and says ' over there I see them' so they began to walk over towards them when rin says ' wait why are they with them' the girls watch as they see there boyfriends with there worst enemy kagura, kanna,kikyo,and diedre. Rin watches and says ' wait were are they going girls follow we have to find out wats going on here' the girls watch and say 'ok' rin walks away and follows as sesshomaru leads kagura to the bathroom and close the door behind them. Rin stops " this cant be happening sessy would never do this to me he just wouldn't oh yes he would just go look and see' she walks up to the door and pushes it a little and she sees her worst nightmare sesshomaru having sex with kagura on the bathroom counter she closes the door and runs away when she bumps into some one she look and sees it kagome she stand and says ' he's he's having sex with her he's having sex with her kagome' tears streaming down both of there faces kagome says ' so is inuyasha I we have to leave' when they here running and they see sango and ayame tears also streaming down there faces sango says ' he fucking her rin' ayame then says ' koga fucking her rin he fucking her how could he' rin looks away and says were leaving now were leaving Tokyo and going to America lets go pack' the girls nod and the leave.

[ end of flash back]


End file.
